JRomantica's drabbles
by ninjafangirl2
Summary: This is actually the new version of my old one een though i miss your cool comments  sigh  anyway this is drables about my favorit couple and I hope you like them!
1. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this story so far its short drabbles …( some long) about the romantic couple and how they live.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantic…I wish though!~~!**

"Misaki, I love you"

"I-I know"

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I-I feel the same way…I-I…love you too!"

"….."

"Usagi-san?"

"…"

"Are you crying?"

" I am just so happy you finally opened up...thank you"


	2. Chapter 3

**Himiko: I love you Misaki! This is the person who is worth to protect**

**Akihiko: (glares)**

**Himiko: (sweat drop) …as... My... BEST FRIEND!**

**Akihiko :( calms down a bit)**

**Himiko: (whispers to misaki…when did he get here?) is he always that protective?**

**Misaki: believe me you have not seen anything yet watch this… Why does Sempai want me to come with him to drink then go to his house himiko?**

**Akihiko: What! (Runs next to himiko push her out the way and grab misaki phone and threw it somewhere) let's go misaki.**

**Misaki: (shocked) you better by me a new phone baka!**

**Akihiko: of course my love.**

**I took another cigarette and lit it. My lover sleeping so peacefully next to me after many rounds of sex .I smirked at this I just couldn't help the way he turns me on. His blush make my heart flutters and so. **

**I watch him sleep and looked at his adorable face. He was so fragile and soft to touch I couldn't help the beat in my heart when he moved closer to my side. I sat up and put my laptop on my lap( on top of lap …lol that's why they call it laptop!). **

**I had to get my work one because I don't think I can protect myself when the she-devil comes here when misaki is at school. **

**I sighed she really is no one I want to mess with. All this talking about that crazy woman is making me depressed I took a puff of my smoke and breathe. I was about to start working until I heard small coughs.**

**I look to my side to see misaki coughing pretty violently.**

**Worried and scared to death I quickly put out the cigarette and open window. As soon a fresh air came into the room I ran over to the bed and laid near misaki. I pull the covers over us from keep us room the cool summer breeze. I pulled misaki close to me hoping he was okay.**

**Once I heard misaki breathes peacefully and calmly I was happy again. He was okay. I closed my laptop and put it away and was about to sleep until I felt someone snuggled closely to me that I can feel their warmth. I look to see misaki cuddle up into me breathing onto my heart. My heart is beating so fast I am afraid it might explode. **

**I heard a mumbled " usagi-san" come out of his soft lips and smiled happily. **

**I hugged him tighter to scare to let go. He was my everything. I would give up anything for him and after what happen with smoking accident (slightly frowns at this) I want the best for him and to never hurt him like how I just did. I kissed his forehead. Misaki is who I wanted to protect forever.**

**I would never love anything or anyone as much as I love my _dear misaki._**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Himiko: * drink bubble tea***

**Shinobu: Himiko im not saying the disclaimer**

**Himiko: but you're the star of this drabble!**

**Shinobu: but with Misaki? What are we going to do?**

**Misaki: maybe I can teach you how to cook!**

**Miyagi: THANK GOD? PLEASE MISA-CHAN WHEN I DIE I HOPE ITS NOT FOOD POISIONING!**

**Shinobu: SHUT UP OLD FART YOU EAT MY FOOD**

**Miyagi: (whispers to Misaki) "because he makes me he's actually evil**

**Misaki: huh?**

**Shinobu: THAT'S IT (pulls out a bat) COME HERE _LOVER_!**

**Himiko: huh ..fine I do not own junjou romantica and its character!**

**Miyagi: GET MISA-CHAN TOO! ( runs for his life)**

**Part 1: texting**

**Sitting I class and trying not to fall asleep is hard. I then feel a vibration. I hide and pull out my phone. _Shinobu...Great_! **

**'Slut is boring me… -Shinobu'**

**'Kamijou sensei? Misaki~'**

**'The one and only! And you text like a girl…-Shinobu'**

**'Im ignoring and hey want to go see movie? –Misaki'**

**'That's if your lover actually lets you leave 2 steps outside the gate *smirk* - Shinobu'**

**'I CAN IF I WANT TO! –Misaki'**

**'_Right…._oh and Miyagi said you need to teacher me how to cook something other than cabbage soup, cabbage roll, cabbage…everything –Shinobu'**

**'You're the one who told me to give you recipes that _need cabbages_-Misaki'**

**'Don't tell him that ….-Shinobu' **

**Himiko: I only make recipes involving strawberries sometime…guilty as charged! Anyway leave comments and take a cookie from the cookie jar * shows you a pink jar***


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Himiko: nope I don't want to repeat it please Misaki!

**Misaki: no you do it!**

**Himiko: baka im tired!**

**Misaki: * ignores***

**Himiko: fine but I will get revenge after!**

**I do not own any junjou characters if I did I would be akihiko editor!**

**Misaki: see was that so hard..?**

**Himiko: yes! And revenge time (takes out pencil and draw 100 akihiko clones! )**

**All clones: MISAKI MISAKI MISAKI!**

**Misaki: WAHHH GOMEN NE HIMI-CHAN JUST GET RID OF THEM!**

**Himiko: *eats dango* ha ha he's over there guys! Anyway on with the drabble**

**"Usagi-san im back!" I screamed. I put the grocery bags on the table and went upstairs to check on him. When I open the door I see none but Suzuki-san on the bed. I picked the bear up and walk back down the stairs. I almost forgot to change Suzuki tie. I hear something but just ignore it. "I wonder where Usagi-san went" I said a bit confused.**

**Probably for cigarettes. When I was done I looked at my handiwork and went to put away the groceries. What should I make for dinn-"what! Usagi-san why are you eating my pocky?"I yelled. **

**There was Usagi-san with the strawberry covered biscuit in his mouth. "Its mine now actually there is one left…" he said with a smirk. That's when I acted without thinking and moved closer to him and bite off a piece of the pocky stick. I licked the sweet and look up at Usagi-san. He was shocked….ooh realization hit me.**

**My cheeks became a red I never knew existed. "Hey would you look at the time I have to get my wor-"Usagi-san grabbed me and hold me bridal style. "Put me down Usagi-san!"I screamed hoping he would listen…boy was I wrong. 'Maybe I should quit smoking pocky is way better' akihiko thought.**

**There I know im not the best writer and still need a lot of work but I would learn and earn many reviews! I also want to thanks to the three people who reviewed and show me that I can write great stories if I worked harder! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: himiko: I DONOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR THE CHARACTERS !~~**

** Misaki: ( sweat drop) why are you so happy?**

** Himiko: because Im going to go and be in my own drabble!**

** Misaki: I think you finally lost it**

** Himiko: well it would be more like a regular day we spend together!**

** Misaki: since when did hanging out with you ever been normal?**

** Himiko: (walks away ) see you later!**

** Misaki: today is going to be weird I just know it!**

**"La la laaa" I sing while walking down towards Akihiko condo. Can't wait to spend time with them writing stories are tiring enough. I need a break. I knock on their door. **

**_20 minutes later._ Looks like we have to do this the hard way…I draw a key and open the door and walk in to see misaki and Akihiko have a make out session. "Ahem" I say clearing my throat.**

** This seems to earn me a shock and a glare. _Great way to make a guest feel welcome_!**** Misaki ask shock visible in his voice "himiko what are you doing here?" (Sweat drop) "Remember our conversation earlier?" I said.**

** He then remembered.._.Finally_...And blushed. "I didn't know you would be her so soon! I'll make tea!" he then ran off. "great couldn't you go jump somewhere?" Akihiko said anger in his voice." No. Anyway go do your manuscript, I want to talk to misaki" I said more coldly.**

** " and what makes you thing I will listen to you brat?" he said glaring at me. "Ill draw your dad and brother naked …" I said slowly taking out my pencil. I guess he saw because he got up grumbling about a 1000 ways to kill brats. I jump happily and ran to misaki in the kitchen.**

**" Hey I want some inspiration for my next fanfic?"I noticed Misaki gets upset "ARE YOU SERIOUS? ITS BAD ENOUGH USAGI IS writing perverted stuff!"He says as he cross arms and pout. Misaki then said "that reminds me have you seen him? He disappears out of nowhere.**

**" I twitch and say "uh...no...But I have an idea! He will come back in less than a sec! ohh _misaki~~" _ I could tell Misaki knew what I was going to do. Oh well less trouble for me."I already know that face and noo!" he yells. He then tries to run but gets captured by my cage I drew. "let me go himiko !" he whined. **

**_20 minute later_**

**misaki starts to Cry "you...you...PUT ME IN A FREAKING MAID OFFIT!" he screams.I hide behind a bush (that I drew) next to the door" be quiet!"**

**_2 seconds _****later**

**Akihiko then bust through his office "misaki! I need …you" he says then stops. Shock evident on his face." you couldn't wait for me to come back could you? I love you!What's the matter?" he then Let go of misaki.._for now_..And look at him.**

**Misaki says shaking "you slammed the door...". "I know "Akihiko replied." himiko was in the bush..." Akihiko was getting impatient now and said "okay...your point is?" 'Want misaki now!' he thought Misaki then scream "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR ON HIMIKO!".**

**Akihiko walks over to the bush opens door and takes out a cigarette and pulls himiko out and sit her in a chair. he then grabs misaki and leaves the room" bye..." was the last thing he said that night. (-_-'') the things I do for those two...I'll get revenge Akihiko! {Yells to none particular}. Well I the morning time to see egoist.**

**Well that was a great experience. Hope you liked my story and I like being in stories lol.! Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this story so far its short drabbles …( some long) about the romantic couple and how they live.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantic…I wish though!~~!**

"Ahhhhh!"

Me e and Miyagi snubbed out our cigars and ran into the haunted house the festivals were having. We run in avoiding the horrible graphics and over the annoying fakes spiders to see shinobu on the floor with a piece of tofu on his face.

" what happened here?" I say not really caring then I saw misaki and walked over and wrap my arms protectively around his waist; " were you scared my misaki?" I said with a smooth tone. He was holding back laughs and then I saw nowaki trying to

Calm down hiroki who was on the floor laughing his ass off. "hiro-san that's not nice1" nowaki tried to say but even he could barely hold his laughter! "What's going on?" I said still holding the giggling misaki

. " well you see-" my lover started out " hiroki dared shinobu to go in and then that's when the slimy thing flew out of nowhere and as you can see-" misaki , much to my disappointment , moved from me and bent down and poke shinobu " it got _shinobu_ and he passed out"

At this miyagi and hiroki both were laughing their asses off. I watch as miyagi and hiroki nearly die of laughter and ask " misaki want to go eat?". He nodded and we left not wanting to be there for when shinobu wake up and probably kill his lover .


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do own it!**

**misaki: you know you dont himi-chan dont make me bring him**

**who?**

**nowaki: HIRO-SAN ! HIMI-CHAN REFUSE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER**

**hiro: WHAT!**

**I do not own misaki...akihiko does! -dodges a book- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOPE ! -sigh-**

**there are 20 things about Akihiko**

**Akihiko would just like everyone to know misaki is th uke! the bottom! the b-dodge couple of books)**

**Even though they are fucking enough to put rabbits to shame and are in love , akihiko still thinks he is a idiot**

**But Akihiko would like everyone to know , that misaki is his idiot. And he will kick someone's sorry ass ****if they come to close to whats his.**

**Loves misaki tightness.**

**Wants turn Haruhiko into a strawberry and watch misaki eat it. ( evil glint )**

**Loves misaki and sake put together.**

**Akihiko can sometimes be forgetful . He forgets to eat lunch and breakfast without misaki. He forgets to throw out spoiled milk. And he forgets to do his manuscript...not really.( But he never forgets their anniversary.)**

**Misaki has a great voice and loves to listen to misaki beautiful voice.**

**Even after all these years Akihiko has been making love to misaki, he still is tigh!**

Oh yeah im back! thanks for the reviews and everyone can have a cookie...one! also read and review! Plus next chapter I want to give a shout out to those who inspire me to write!


End file.
